Devil and me
by hannibal1996
Summary: Carrie has made a deal with the last person she ever wanted to meet...The Devil. Carrie make some new friends before fighting the first of the fallen and discovering what his plans for her are.
1. A new friend

**Hello and welcome. This is just a little experiment of mine but I thought I might as well share it. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help as always I hope you enjoy.**

Devil and me chapter 1: A new friend

Carrie was on her way to school. The sun was shining so bright you would need sunglasses and since Carrie didn't have any, she was struggling to see. The sun was shining right into her eyes and with the lack of shade she was starting to sweat. She was close to school but in her eyes, not close enough. A car pulled up next to her and three guys got out, they were all dressed in the same type of clothing and looked more or less the same. They were big jocks with egos as big as their muscles.

''Crazy Carrie, we're like best friends.'' The ring leader said. He went to hug her but she flinched.

''Don't flinch, he only wants a hug.'' One of his friends said.

''Not like he wants anything else...Well from you at least.'' The third friend said laughing his head off.

''Living proof that dogs don't know when to stop eating.'' The second friend said laughing.

''Please leave me alone.'' Carrie said. The three started to laugh and then the ring leader hit her. She fell to the ground, her nose was bleeding and she wiped her nose. After inspecting the blood and listening to their abuse she started to think.

''Well, come on bitch.'' The ring leader said laughing.

''Let's go. Hargensen will probably want a go later.'' One of the friends said. They then walked back to the car, Carrie watched them drive off. She wanted to kill them by crushing the car and she could have. The car turned a corner and disappeared.

''Need a hand.'' A guy said. Carrie turned around to see a man jogging towards her. He offered a hand and helped her up. He was a little older than her but only by a couple of years. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. His hair was dirty blonde like Carries and his muscles were around the same size of the jocks.

''Thanks.'' Carrie said.

''You ok?'' The guy asked. He looked at her nose which seemed a little cut.

''Yeah thanks.'' Carrie said. She turned around and started to walk away, she had her bag held tightly and wanted to forget about everything that happened.

''The names Dan, so i'll just see you around I guess.'' Dan yelled. He got quieter as he spoke and turned around to leave feeling rather depressed.

Carrie arrived at school and went to the toilets. She looked at her nose and the remaining blood which made her start to cry. Two girls walked in and completely ignored her as they started to do their make-up. They were nearly finished when they noticed Carrie.

''Just apply some foundation and it will pop out your eyes.'' One of the girls said. They then turned around and left.

''You are so nice.'' Her friend said.

''I know.'' The girl replied. Carrie laughed a little and looked at her reflection.

Carrie looked at her reflection in the mirror and started to think about the other day. She had a major freak out in the shower room and everyone made fun of her. It became a trending thing on twitter and a video was leaked onto Youtube. Girls were laughing and told her to plug it up. She started to get angry about it and the mirror just smashed into pieces. She picked up a piece and cut herself on it.

Over the next couple of days she had noticed her power getting more and more powerful. It started to make her worry but then she got terrified. She was walking down an alleyway on her way home from school. She had gone to the shop to pick up a bar of chocolate for her to snack on.

''If it isn't my best friend.'' The ring leader said. He and his two friends were walking towards her, they seemed a little drunk.

''See what I mean, never knows when to stop eating.'' The second friend said.

''We get it, she's fat.'' The third friend said.

They stood around her and started to push her. The ring leader grabbed hold of her and stared at her.

''I don't know, she's pretty.'' He said laughing. He went to kiss her but Carrie screamed and he flew back and out of the alley way. A car then hit the ring leader and he fell to the ground.

''What the actual fuck?'' The second friend said. He swung for Carrie but flew into the wall. He smacked and cracked the wall. The third friend just stood there in fear and Carrie looked at him.

''Please.'' The third friend said. He started to walk away slowly and Carrie just looked at him. She looked around and realised what had just happened and started to walk away slowly.

''What have I done?'' Carrie whispered to herself. The third friend took out a knife and ran towards her.

''Bitch.'' He yelled. Dan then appeared and took the guy into a headlock until he was unconscious. His car had hit the ring leader and he had a slight limp.

''Come on, i'll take you home.'' Dan said.

Carrie and Dan arrived at her house. She was still a little shocked and a little scared about what happened.

''Thank you.'' Carrie whispered when they approached her house.

''Look I don't know what happened and I don't want to know but keep safe.'' Dan said before walking off. Carrie walked into her house and was ready to deal with the yelling from her mother.

Dan walked back to the alleyway and found the third friend waking up. He was in a lot of pain and had no idea what had just happened.

''What the fuck?'' He said as he looked around. The second body had gone and so did the ring leader. Dan then walked up to him and stabbed him in the throat.

''Nobody can know what has just happened.'' Dan said as he pushed the knife even deeper. A little blood started to come out and got all over Dan. He then let go of the body and looked over it with an expressionless face.

Carrie was in the prayer closet for being home late. She was crying about what she had just witnessed and started to pray. Within twenty minutes she started to think. God never helped her, instead he made things worse, this power was not a gift but a curse but who from? She started to think and it came to her.

''I don't know why you gave it to me but please get rid of it. I never asked for it so please take it back.'' Carrie prayed.

''I'd argue with that.'' A mysterious figure said. He was stood behind her which seemed impossible due to the size of the room but there he was. He was an old man wearing a black suit. His eyes were dark and scary whilst his skin was as pale as hers.

''What?'' Carrie asked.

''You asked for the strength to stand up for yourself, so I gave it to you.'' The man said.

''Are you an angel?'' Carrie asked. She was a little skeptical of the man.

''Was but I was cast out of heaven.'' The man said.

''Lucifer?'' Carrie asked. She knew who he was now and wanted out.

''Correct. Now I wont take away this power but I present a deal instead.'' Lucifer said.

''You should go, you're evil. This was a mistake.'' Carrie said panicking.

''You have one month during which you will use your power to defend yourself or in anyway you see fit. If you manage to complete it I will take it back since you will no longer need such power to defend yourself.'' Lucifer explained.

''Complete what?'' Carrie asked.

''Becoming accepted, like you wanted.'' Lucifer said.

''And if I fail?'' Carrie asked.

''Then I will give you more power.'' Lucifer said smiling.

''Why?'' Carrie asked.

''I have my reasons.'' Lucifer said. He reached out his hand and Carrie thought for a moment. She didn't want another incident happen so she shook his hand.

Carrie then woke up in her room the next morning. She had no idea whether it was a dream but when she looked into the mirror she knew it was. She saw herself but covered in blood, she looked like a monster.

''Why?'' Carrie asked. The words 'So you know' appeared in the mirror, they were made out of blood and Carrie was afraid.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. If you have any questions please ask and I'll try to answer it. It may not make much sense to begin with but when I introduce the rest of the characters in the next chapter it will start to. So do you like this story? Please let me know and until next time, have fun.**


	2. Work experience

**Hello and welcome. This is just a little experiment of mine but I thought I might as well share it. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help as always I hope you enjoy.**

Devil and me chapter 2: Work experience

Carrie was sitting in her lesson. She was absolutely tired and terrified after what happened the other night. The teacher was handing out their work experience placements which might distract Carrie. She had applied to work for some spiritual assistant, apparently he runs a company that deals with church related stuff so it would be good for her.

Carrie was staring at the school flag. She started to concentrate and it started to move as if it was a windy day. She then made it flap violently as if it was a hurricane and then stopped it.

''Carrie? Earth to Carrie. Goodluck with your work experience.'' The teacher said laughing. Carrie looked at it and sighed in relief. She looked at it and knew the place, it was a small house a few minutes away.

Carrie was walking down the corridor. Several people looked at her stayed clear, people were worried she would use her powers on them. The last lesson had finished so she could head home which should hopefully be more relaxing.

Carrie was sat in her room. She was reading the bible and several other books hoping to find out what she really was and what Lucifer was planning with her. She couldn't find anything though, how would she use her power to defend herself? Why did he answer the prayer and not her? It was driving her crazy….It was turning her into crazy Carrie.

''How do I end this?'' Carrie asked herself. She looked at her wall where blood was pouring down it.

''They will know your name.'' The blood spelled out. It then disappeared and Carrie started to get worried.

Carrie was walking to her work experience. She found the shop which read 'Matt's shop of horrors'. She walked up to in and walked inside. For some reason it smelled of sulphur and as she walked inside the shop was more like a museum. It was filled with different objects and symbols with price tags on. She looked at some of them and the one that caught her eye. It was a silver disk and in the middle was like a spiral webbing.

''That's a silver celtic dream catcher. May be a little out of your price range but to be fair a normal dream catcher should do the trick.'' The shop owner Matt said. He was standing behind her and holding what seemed to be a very large cross made out of ashes that were moulded together. His hair was a very dirty blonde and he had not shaved for at least a week or two. He was wearing a white shirt and black trousers.

''I'm here for work experience.'' Carrie said nervously.

''Imogen the work experience girl is here. Sorry about her she's a little slow.'' Matt yelled. He then places the 6ft cross against the wall and sat down.

''I'm smarter than you.'' Imogen said as she walked into the room. Matt put on some music it was Heaven knows by the Pretty Reckless.

''Have I come at a bad time?'' Carrie asked.

''No he is a grumpy Brit.'' Imogen said.

''At least my accent is more attractive.'' Matt said as he shut his eyes. He had a thick British accent and Imogen had a more Canadian like accent. She was around Carries height, maybe a tad taller and was wearing jeans and a black shirt. Her hair was blonde like Matt but it seemed like it was dyed.

''Ok. Your first job is to help me with some books, come with me.'' Imogen said.

Carrie and Imogen walked up to some boxes. They opened them up and took out these huge, leather books. Inside was a very delicate paper with ink drawings inside. She picked it up to discover it weighed a ton.

''How did you get this box in here?'' Carrie asked.

''Matt uses a box carrier.'' Imogen said. She handed a box knife to Carrie and she then proceeded to open other boxes. Inside each one was a different book or object.

Carrie and Imogen took some of the books in with the box carrier. They took them into the shop and left them by the counter where Matt was sitting. Carrie looked at the counter to see an adult magazine.

''I didn't realise you were into that kind of stuff and shouldn't they be on a shelf?'' Matt asked. He was sitting by the counter and near asleep when they walked in. Carrie jumped and Matt smiled.

''Leave her alone and that is your job around here.'' Imogen said.

''Work experience girl can do it for me.'' Matt said.

''Your job. Me and Carrie are on our lunch break.'' Imogen said. She and Carrie then walked out of the shop.

''Thanks.'' Carrie said. She was still a little shy around her and therefore quiet.

''Don't mention it. I doubt you will be doing any work here anyway.'' Imogen said. She noticed Carrie was not much of a talker

''I thought it was a christian organisation.'' Carrie said.

''Ah well that is kind of true. You see we deal is religious artifacts and symbols from all over the globe plus we offer an extra service.'' Imogen explained.

''Extra?'' Carrie asked sounding nervous.

''Matt thinks he is Constantine. You know from the comics? TV show? Film? Wow, don't stay in much do you?'' Imogen explained. Carrie had absolutely no idea what she was on about.

''I do I just.'' Carrie stuttered, she didn't know how to say it.

''Is it a boy? Ignore him.'' Imogen asked.

''I don't go out much.'' Carrie said.

''But is there a boy?'' Imogen asked sounding more interested.

''I like this boy but.'' Carrie said, she started to blush.

''He has a nice butt?'' Imogen said laughing.

''I really like him but he is with one of the popular girls, Sue Snell.'' Carrie explained.

''More like Sue Smell, I know her mum and she is a piece of work.'' Matt said as he walked up to them.

''Joining us?'' Imogen asked.

''I thought I might as well.'' Matt said as he put his arm around them.

Carrie, Matt and Imogen were in the local diner. They had sat down and were eating their burgers and fries. Matt had insisted on drinking a beer and wanted Carrie to drink one, mainly to annoy Imogen but they got her a coke. Billy Nolan and his friends walked in and up to her.

''Oh hey look. It is Carrie White.'' Chris said. The group walked up to the table and started to laugh.

''Friends of yours?'' Matt asked. Carrie started to get nervous but Matt and Imogen didn't seem to interested.

''We're fuck buddies right Carrie?'' Billy asked laughing.

''Fuck buddies. Is that what the kids call it?'' Imogen asked.

''Isn't it right bitch?'' Billy said. He moved closer to Carrie but Matt stood up and looked at him.

''Just get out of here mate.'' Matt said.

''Or what?'' Billy asked.

''Please go.'' Carrie said. She now regretted it when everyone looked at her.

''Fine but I want a blowy later.'' Billy said as he and his friends left laughing.

''And there I was thinking you were into girls.'' Matt said as he sat down.

''I like Tommy.'' Carrie said.

''You'll get him. The pretty ones always do.'' Imogen said.

''And she will. I will make sure of it actually, keep an eye on her.'' Charles said. He was sitting on what seemed to be an iron chair and watching a very large TV. He was watching Carrie from what seemed to be hell. A man was standing behind him and he walked away.

Carrie was dropped off home at the end of the day by Matt and Imogen. She seemed to like them despite Matt being a little weird. She was walking to the door when she heard a familiar voice.

''Hey.'' Dan said as he walked up to her, his knuckled were covered in blood.

''You alright?'' Carrie asked as she noticed the bloody hand.

''I'll be fine thanks. You want a drink? I'm off to the Kelly Fruit Company.'' Dan said.

''Sure.'' Carrie said. She would just tell Margaret she stayed late to make a good impression plus she was still out at the church. The two then started to walk off. It was going to be dark in an hour but she liked Matt.

A priest was walking through the graveyard. Margaret was walking with him and they were discussing the restoration. They walked through the tombstones and one of them started to shake.

''What is happening?'' Margaret asked. She looked at the tombstone and realised who it was.

''What on earth is happening?'' The priest asked.

A man burst out of the grave. He was covered in mud, blood and sun burns. He walked up to the two and they were shocked. His body was still healing and he brushed off some of the mud.

''What? Not going to welcome me back honey.'' The man said. He then smiled like the devil himself.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. If you have any questions please ask and I'll try to answer it. So what is Lucifer's plan exactly? What do you think of the new characters? So do you like this story? Please let me know and until next time, have fun.**


	3. Lunch

**Hello and welcome. This is just a little experiment of mine but I thought I might as well share it. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help as always I hope you enjoy.**

Devil and me chapter 3: Lunch

Carrie was back at the shop and helping Imogen out with several boxes. They were taking out parts to this clock and then going to assemble it. It was early in the morning and Carrie was very tired and a little hungry since Margaret was gone before she woke up. She had something quick to eat but she was still hungry.

''So what does it do?'' Carrie asked as she picked up the minute handle. She had been told to be careful because if blood gets on it, it will activate but she didn't know what it would do.

''It tells you when you are going to die.'' Imogen explained.

''Really?'' Carrie asked as she looked at all the clock pieces.

''Specific to the time and date. It got smashed to pieces when one man would not accept his fate. It was still right though, he died within five minutes...Bus hit him.'' Imogen said.

''Wow.'' Carrie said as she put the piece down, she was shocked by it.

''Yep.'' Imogen replied as she took out more pieces. Matt then walked in holding a big, leather book. He dropped it onto the table with a huge thud that made the two girls jump.

''Si opus hoc tu vere fatum'' Matt said as he sat down. A lamp on the shelf then turned on and the light changed to blue.

''What does that mean?'' Carrie asked.

''Means something has happened.'' Imogen said as she looked at the blue light.

''Something?'' Carrie asked.

''Blue light means something has entered the transdimensional plain and opened a portal into our world.'' Matt explained.

''Uh huh.'' Carrie said, she didn't really know what that meant which made Matt laugh.

''Something broke out of hell.'' Imogen said simply.

''How do you know it's hell?'' Carrie asked.

''Nobody is dumb enough to break out of heaven and purgatory is…..We're not going to get into that nightmare.'' Matt said as he started to pick things off the shelf and place them into a brown bag.

''Where are we going?'' Carrie asked. Omogen got out a scroll and opened it, she dropped a few drops of ink onto it. A map of the town was then created, Carrie was amazed by this.

''I think we are going to the church?'' Imogen said. She had taken the blue lamp and hovered the scroll over it, the church area started to burn but the rest was unburnt.

''Yeah that is the local church, I know the vicar.'' Carrie said as she looked at the map.

''Great, you can do the introductions.'' Matt said as he picked up the large, brown bag.

The three were standing outside the church. It was a tall and looked very old, like most churches. Carrie walked up to the door and opened it, she held it open for the other two and walked inside. Inside was cold and quiet, it looked like something out of a horror movie.

''Hello?'' Matt yelled at the top of his voice, Imogen then hit him.

''How can I help you?'' The vicar asked as he walked up to them.

''Hey.'' Carrie said, the vicar smiled as he realised it was her.

''Hello Carrie, how may I help you?'' The vicar asked.

''Has anything weird happened, something that could not be explained?'' Matt asked.

''No, why?'' The vicar asked.

''We're going to need to have a look around. There was a report of something weird going on? Here are my papers, the girls on work experience.'' Matt said as he waved a piece of paper in the air. He took out a small little brown pen which puffed smoke. He waved it around and suddenly a strong puff or two came out as he pointed to the graveyard.

The three ran towards the graveyard, it was an old graveyard that looked like any other. There were an uncountable amount of graves that were crumbling like the church. They walked amongst the tombstones and dying flowers and stopped at one of the graves. Carrie stared at it and started to cry.

''What's wrong?'' Imogen asked. She then read the name on the grave.

''Father?'' Matt asked as he stared at the name.

''Yeah.'' Carrie asked.

''Sorry.'' Matt said.

The tombstone had blood on it, it looked like the stone had actually started bleeding. The ground had been burnt and there was a huge hole right in front of the tombstone. Somebody or something had climbed out.

''You should go, isn't there that guy?'' Imogen said. She nodded to Matt who nodded back.

''Tommy has a girlfriend.'' Carrie replied.

''We saw you with a boy last night. Go find him, we'll be fine. We'll come and get you later.'' Imogen said. She was referring to Dan and Carrie walked away to leave. As she went she walked past the vicar he only looked at her with sympathy, he dared not speak.

Carrie was walking to the Kelly Fruit Company with the hopes of running into Dan, he said that he went there a lot when he wasn't busy so she was hoping he wasn't busy. She walked inside and got a root beer, she took a seat and waited for him to show up, if he did show up that is.

She was sat there for at least two hours and was getting rather hungry. She had eaten there before and didn't like it so she would probably head for the diner. Then Dan walked inside, he was dressed in jeans a T-shirt, covered in dirt. He walked over to her and sat down.

''Hey, what are you doing here?'' Dan asked as he sat down. He was shattered and looked it.

''Just….Having a drink.'' Carrie said. She didn't want to admit that she waited two hours to run into him.

''Ok..You looked like you was about to go?'' Dan asked.

''Yeah I was. I was going to get some lunch.'' Carrie said, she was a little shy and didn't look at him in the eyes.

''Ok, let's get some lunch.'' Dan said a little too enthusiastically.

''Are you sure?'' Carrie asked. She went red and raised her eyes.

''Why would you say no to free lunch?'' Dan asked smiling. Carrie gave a faint smile and went with him. She had been out with him before which was just them sitting silently due to not knowing what to say.

''Sure.'' Carrie said. The two then left and went to the diner.

Margaret and Ralph were sat in the diner. Margaret was stirring a cinnamon tea whilst Ralph was demolishing a cheese burger. He looked like he needed a shower and a new set of clothes, the stink made Margaret want to throw up.

''You smell worse.'' Margaret said.

''You lock kids in closets...You're the boogeyman'' Ralph replied.

''So why are you alive?'' Margaret asked.

''Now how?'' Ralph asked.

''It was the lords wish.'' Margaret replied as she sipped her tea.

''Not the lord, the devil.'' Ralph corrected.

''I always knew you'd end up in hell, it's where you belong.'' Margaret hissed. There were several people in the diner who they didn't want to disturb.

''It's not that bad though. I mean there is the eternal suffering but once you get used to it….It becomes apart of you.'' Ralph explained. The thought made him remember the feeling, the joy.

''So why did he bring you back?'' Margaret asked.

''To watch Carrie.'' Ralph said as he put the burger down.

''No.'' Margaret snapped.

''There are dark forces at work Margaret. Lucifer has her soul, it was sold to him.'' Ralph explained.

''Who sold it to him?'' Margaret asked.

''I don't know but somebody did.'' Ralph explained.

Carrie and Dan then walked inside, they walked past Margaret and Ralph who stopped them.

''Carrie, who is this?''

''If I were you I'd run before she crushed your dick with a bible.'' Ralph said as he crammed a load of fried into his mouth.

''Shut up.'' Margaret snapped.

''Uhhh.'' Carrie said. She just froze and was starting to panic, Margaret might lock her in the closet.

''I offered to take her to lunch, I'm on work experience with her.'' Dan said. Margaret and Ralph just stared at the two...It was awkward.

Lucifer was sat in his chair, he stared into a circle made of fire. There was water inside it which showed Carrie, Dan, Margaret and Ralph. He was holding a black skull and stared into it.

''Who sold you indeed?'' Lucifer asked.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. If you have any questions please ask and I'll try to answer it. So do you like this story? Please let me know and until next time, have fun**.


	4. Dry cleaners

**Hello and welcome. This is just a little experiment of mine but I thought I might as well share it. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help as always I hope you enjoy.**

Devil and me chapter 4: Dry cleaners

Carrie was walking down the street with Dan. It was the middle of the afternoon and sun was shining bright but it was still fairly cold. The two were walking down the street, ready to get some lunch.

''So what do you do exactly?'' Carrie asked. They hadn't said much throughout the entire walk, she just wanted to say something.

''What do you mean?'' Dan asked.

''Your job?'' Carrie clarified.

''Oh that...I do odd jobs really, nothing massive.'' Dan explained.

''Oh.'' Carrie said. It then fell quiet again for a few minutes, it was painful.

''Would you rather fly or run really fast?'' Dan eventually asked.

''What?'' Carrie asked again, she had no idea what he just asked.

''Fly or run? Choose.'' Dan said.

''Uh…Fly, you?'' Carrie said. It took her a second but she was sure.

''Run obviously.'' Dan said, it was obvious to him.

''But you could fly, you could go to places and be with birds.'' Carrie argued.

''You can run, really fast. I mean really fast. You can go to Usain Bolt, do two laps before him and then keg him….And still win.'' Dan explained.

''You can fly…..How are you going to run across water or to the other side of the country?'' Carrie asked, she slightly nudged him but realised that it was a bad idea.

''Easy...Really fast.'' Dan replied.

''Ok, worst moment in a swimming pool?'' Carrie asked.

''My trunks were too big for me when I was 15, I took my little brother to a kids pool and yeah, I was beaten up. You?'' Dan explained.

''Uh. It was at church camp and we were in the swimming pool. The other kids started to dunk me for too long, it started to get violent and I nearly drowned.'' Carrie explained.

''Shit.'' Dan said.

''At least I wasn't accused of liking kids.'' Carrie said chuckling.

''And I thought you were shy?'' Dan asked.

''You bring it out in me.'' Carrie said, she nudged him again and he laughed.

Margaret was working at the dry cleaners. She liked it there but it was really annoying because people had stupid requests and stains. She was handing over a dress to Sues mother Eleanor, she had come to collect Sues dress for the prom.

''So lovely, thank you. So how have you been?'' Eleanor asked as she admired the dress, she wished it was for her.

''Fine thanks, you?'' Margaret asked. She really hated her but she just had to.

''Oh I've been great, a little over worked. I just have no time to go to the gym and now Sue is going to prom...Slow down life you know?'' Eleanor said. This just annoyed the hell out of Margaret, oh sorry for her.

''Yeah...I know.'' Margaret said. She wanted to stab her.

''Hello Margaret...I have some shirts. It's not blood but black bile.'' Matt said as he walked in holding a black bag. Eleanor just looked at him and was curious.

''What's that?'' Eleanor asked.

''Ghost shit.'' Matt said as he placed the bag on the table.

''How do you two people know each other?'' Eleanor asked. She started to dart her eyes between the two.

''Carrie is working at my shop.'' Matt said as he picked his nose.

''Oh really? What do you sell?'' Eleanor asked.

''Religious artifacts from all over the world…..And dream catchers.'' Matt said.

''Oh that's perfect for Carrie.'' Eleanor said.

''Yeah she loves it there and such a good girl….Never shuts up.'' Matt said.

''I always saw her as a quiet girl.'' Eleanor said, she was sure she was quiet.

''Not Carrie, she is great.'' Matt said.

''Well I should go, bye.'' Eleanor said as she left.

''What a bitch.'' Matt said as soon as he realised she was gone.

''She doesn't have time to go to the gym.'' Margaret said.

''Neither do I but I don't complain about it.'' Matt said as he showed off his arm.

''Some women, does Carrie really talk like that because it is a sin.'' Margaret said, she was worried.

''Nah she's very shy. Imogen talks a lot so that is probably why but she is a nice girl.'' Matt explained.

''And black bile?'' Margaret asked.

''Ghost shit, it's a thing.'' Matt said. Margaret just handed him a ticket and he walked away.

Carrie was in the restaurant with Dan, they were eating their lunch and had nearly finished it. They were both eating burgers from a fast food restaurant since the other place was too busy.

''Tetris lights.'' Carrie said with confidence.

''Why would you buy tetris lights?'' Dan asked.

''Because they're the best.'' Carrie argued.

''It is obviously Darth Vader lamps. Why would you have anything else?'' Dan asked.

''Darth Vader?'' Carrie asked.

''Yeah Darth Vader.'' Dan said, who didn't know who he was.

''The small green thing?'' Carrie asked. Dans jaw just dropped onto the table.

''Have you even seen Star Wars?'' Dan asked.

''It's sinful.'' Carrie said.

''You're weird.'' Dan said.

''That's why I'm Crazy Carrie.'' Carrie said winking, she was trying these new things

''I prefer you when you was quiet and weird.'' Dan said.

''It's you.'' Carrie said.

Ralph was walking down the street. He was wearing his suit and approached a homeless man, he had some thick gloves and a coat.

''Nice gloves.'' Ralph said as he stared at the eighty year old man.

''Thanks.'' The homeless man said.

Ralph picked him and threw him against the wall. His back was instantly smashed to pieces as the bricks fell apart. He threw the body onto the ground and and placed his hand on the homeless mans head. His hand turned red and so did the mans head. Eventually he started to scream and turned to ash. Ralph then took the remaining clothing and put it on.

He was walking down the street and a young man in a blue suit ran up to him. He was in his mid twenties and had short brown hair but with a light stubble.

''Davie Callaghan?'' Ralph said as the man walked up to him.

''And I thought you were dead.'' David said.

''Kind of, did you get my message?'' Ralph asked.

''Yeah I don't know who would sell your daughters soul. There is nobody like that round here.'' David said.

''Anything unusual though?'' Ralph said.

''Don't tell anyone but there has been some homicides and this magic voodoo shop opened up close by.'' David explained.

''Owned by who?'' Ralph asked.

''You wont believe this, Matt Sayer.'' David said.

''The exorcist?'' Ralph asked for confirmation.

''You think it is connected?'' David asked.

''He has killed before, but not like that.'' Matt said.

''Then what are we going to do?'' David asked.

''I have an idea.'' Lucifer said. He was standing in the middle of the road and walked towards the two, he was wearing a black suit with red stripes. A lorry drove right through him, it just didn't even see him.

''I'm not going back to hell.'' Ralph said.

''The reason you are still here is because something has broken out of hell. A reaper has escaped and is walking the earth, we need to find out who he is.'' Lucifer asked.

''Same guy who sold Carries soul.'' Ralph said bitterly.

''I had to make a deal those are the rules.'' Lucifer hissed back.

''So this reaper? How many?'' David asked.

''Just one out of many but he is still dangerous though.'' Lucifer explained.

''Then what do we do?'' David asked.

''Find him.'' Ralph said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. If you have any questions please ask and I'll try to answer it. So do you like this story? Please let me know and until next time, have fun.  
><strong>


	5. Motherly chat

**Hello and welcome. This is just a little experiment of mine but I thought I might as well share it. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help as always I hope you enjoy.**

Devil and me chapter 5: Motherly chat

Carrie was stood in a large, wooden hall in which Matt had created a circle of salt in the middle of the room, he was standing in the middle covered in pigs blood. Imogen walked up to Carrie and handed him a can of cola. They had been let into the school hall which seemed suspicious since they never let anyone in the hall.

''Non hoc dicere vis, vince amat brueram ac ne cum alia guy.'' Matt yelled from the middle of the circle. The salt started to move around the room and covered the entire hall.

''What is he doing?'' Carrie asked.

''Trying to predict what will here.'' Imogen explained.

''Makes sense.'' Carrie said despite not understanding it.

''The salt is going to form figures to predict what is going to happen.'' Imogen explained further.

''What makes you think something will happen here?'' Carrie asked.

''We have no idea but Matt said it showed up in the cup.'' Imogen explained.

''Cup?'' Carrie asked.

''Cup of fate. When you drink wine from it, it reveals something that will happen as long as you ask it correctly.'' Imogen said. She showed Carrie a picture of it on her phone, it was a golden cup with blood red jewels around it. The inside looked like tin that was losing its shine.

''What did he ask it?'' Carrie asked as she admired the picture.

''If anything is going to happen and it revealed this place.'' Imogen explained.

''How did he get permission to use it during school time?'' Carrie asked.

''He didn't but I did….Hypnosis.'' Imogen said as she dangled a silver watch filled with clogs.

The salt stopped moving around the room. It started to shake on the ground as if something was hitting it, like rain. The salt on the stage formed what seemed to be a dead body and there was some salt making it look like something was burning. Matt stopped and the salt collapsed onto the ground.

''Did you get that?'' Matt asked. Imogen had taken a photo with her phone.

''Yeah.'' Imogen said.

''So what happened?'' Carrie asked.

''Some sort of explosion maybe. A bomb went off on the stage and there was fire all over the place.'' Matt explained as he looked around.

''I think I saw something in the corner.'' Carrie yelled.

''What?'' Matt asked.

''Maybe a person, seemed pretty clouded.'' Carrie explained.

''Do you think you could draw it?'' Imogen asked.

''Not a great drawer.'' Carrie said.

''Don't need to be.'' Matt said. He grabbed the salt from where she pointed and ran over to her.

''What do you want me to do?'' Carrie asked as he offered it to her.

''Snort it.'' Matt said.

''What?'' Imogen and Carrie asked together, they seemed shocked and annoyed.

''And then you'll be able to draw it.'' Matt defended himself.

''Uhhh.'' Carrie asked.

''Will this do any damage to her?'' Imogen asked.

''No.'' Matt said.

''Really?'' Imogen asked.

''Depends on how much she snorts.'' Matt said.

''I should probably head home.'' Carrie said.

''That's the correct response.'' Imogen said.

Carrie was at home and was sat on her bed. She was making a textbook Imogen gave her hover in the air, she started to change the pages with her mind. She read the book that was basically a magic book for beginners. She stopped at a page which seemed quite interesting, how to control people's thoughts on you.

''Seems interesting.'' Carrie said as she read the pages. It was a hypnosis spell and would take some time to set up but once done it could be used as much as you want.

''Carrie, dinner is ready.'' Margaret yelled. Carrie lowered the book and ran downstairs ready to eat, she was starving.

She ran downstairs and looked at her dinner. It was a bowl of spaghetti and cheese, Carrie just began to tuck in, she was starving.

''Say grace.'' Margaret yelled from the kitchen, she knew Carrie would have forgotten.

''Just about to.'' Carrie replied. The phone started to ring and Margaret went to answer it, Carrie started to pray quietly.

''Hello?'' Margaret asked.

''It's me….I think I know what is targetting Carrie.'' Ralph said, he was sat in a bar drinking a beer.

''What?'' Margaret asked, she was not in the mood.

''It's a rogue reaper…..It wants to take her soul so it can live.'' Ralph explained. He had printed off a load of work and was reading from that.

''Have you been drinking?'' Margaret asked. She knew the number from the local bar.

''She was born out of sin, stained blood from when I um.'' Ralph explained.

''Raped me?'' Margaret asked.

''Yeah.'' Ralph said, he seemed a little depressed about it.

''So you're telling me a grim reaper broke out of hell and is targeting my daughter because she was born out of sin which means it can use her to live?'' Margaret said, she seemed annoyed.

''There's more…..Carrie, Carries soul was obviously sold which means she has been targeted. This happens when she is a child, her blood is tainted with sin.'' Ralph explained.

''What does that mean?'' Margaret asked.

''Hellfire courses through her veins, she has the powers of a demon. She cannot be allowed to unlock them all.'' Ralph explained as he read the documents.

''What happens if she does unlock them?'' Margaret asked. She watched her daughter eat her dinner and started to think.

''People could die Margaret.'' Ralph explained.

''I have to go.'' Margaret said as she hung up the phone. She walked towards Carrie and sat down next to her.

''Hey momma.'' Carrie said.

''How is Dan?'' Margaret asked.

''Dan is alright, I think he is working tonight.'' Carrie said as she shoved a mouthful of food in.

''Oh where is he working.'' Margaret asked. She stared at the butchers knife in the kitchen.

''He said he got a new job sorting out the country road.'' Carrie explained.

''The one with all the potholes?'' Margaret asked.

''Yeah.'' Carrie said.

''At least they're doing something about it.'' Margaret replied.

''I know right, it's so bumpy.'' Carrie said. She had nearly finished and Margaret just wanted to look at her daughter, she really had changed but she was a demon in disguise.

''So do you fancy him?'' Margaret asked.

''I thought boys were obsessed with sex?'' Carrie asked, she was worried.

''They are but do you like him?'' Margaret asked.

''Uh, kind of I, not sure.'' Carrie was worried about being put into the closet.

''Well don't get married to anyone who chooses to spend his night at a bar.'' Margaret said as she took Carries plate, Carrie was worried about what Margaret was going to do.

''I don't think Dan is like that.'' Carrie said.

''Is he a praying man?'' Margaret asked as she washed the plate.

''I'm not sure, he never really talks about religion really. He avoids stuff like that, I think he just doesn't like to discuss it.'' Carrie explained.

''Certainly is a controversial topic.'' Margaret said as she picked up the knife and stared at it.

A couple had broken down on the side of the country road, their tyres had popped and it was the middle of the night so they were scared.

''Fuck, no reception.'' The driver said as he waved his phone in the air.

''Are these spikes?'' The passenger said as he looked at the torn wheel. He found several metal spikes stuck in it, they were bigger than his hand.

''What do you mean?'' The driver said.

''They're torn to shreds.'' The passenger said.

''Somebody is here.'' The driver said as a car pulled up next to them. Dan walked out holding a tool box.

''Need a hand?'' Dan asked as he put the toolbox onto the ground.

''Thank god you're here, we drove over some spikes.'' The passenger said.

''It's fine, I got a spare tyre. Come give me a hand.'' Dan said. He and the passenger walked over to his car and opened the trunk.

''Brilliant thanks.'' The passenger said. Dan took out his knife and slashed his throat, he then put his fingers over the passengers face and the life was sucked out of it. Dan walked back to the driver who was still hovering his phone in the air.

''Hey.'' The driver said. Dan put his hands over the driver and started to suck the life from him, Dan went from looking ill and tired to healthy again.

''I'm sorry, but it will all be over soon.'' Dan said as he picked up the body.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. If you have any questions please ask and I'll try to answer it. So do you like this story? Please let me know and until next time, have fun.**


	6. New powers

**Hello and welcome. This is just a little experiment of mine but I thought I might as well share it. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help as always I hope you enjoy.**

Devil and me chapter 6: New powers

Dan walked into his motel room that he had been renting for an extended period of time, he was not sure how long he had been there but he was on first name terms with all the staff. He walked into the small, single room and sat on the bed. It was a basic motel room with a bath, bed and bar. In the drawer was a holy bible, Dan just looked at it, he could barely look at it never mind throw it away. The door opened and Dan assumed the maid had walked in.

''I don't know who keeps putting these in here but could you be a dear and get rid of it?'' Dan said as he closed the drawer, he had an issue of Hellblazer on his bed.

''I doubt they're going to take it out mate.'' Matt said, he was standing behind Dan.

''Carrie's boss right?'' Dan asked.

''Work experience is nearly over but I might offer her a part time, see how she feels though.'' Matt explained.

''That's good, people need jobs.'' Dan said.

''So you don't like the bible then?'' Matt asked as he pointed to the drawer.

''Not a fan of christianity.'' Dan said.

''Jewish?'' Matt asked as he leaned against the TV.

''No.'' Dan answered.

''Muslim?'' Matt asked.

''No.'' Dan answered.

''Scientologist?'' Matt asked.

''No.'' Dan answered.

''Atheist?'' Matt asked.

''Is it a religion?'' Dan asked, he was trying to be cocky.

''Reaper?'' Matt asked, Dan then flinched.

''What makes you think that?'' Dan asked.

''Because they are the ones who escape from hell and claim human souls.'' Matt said, he threw a small, silver amulet onto the bed, Dan seemed blinded by it.

''What is that?'' Dan asked as he shielded his eyes. To him it was like staring at the sun, it was blinding.

''Silver amulet that has been washed in holy water. It shouldn't affect you since you're a reaper though, they're not a spawn of hell.'' Matt explained.

''My soul was dammed, sold to the devil and I became a reaper.'' Dan replied. He revealed the scythe symbol on his chest, the ink was blood from hell…..Tattooed on with a sharpened bone.

''The devil would never do that. Your soul cannot be converted into a reaper, not even the devil has that power.'' Matt explained.

''Then explain me.'' Dan said.

''Carrie is rather fond of you, I know what you are and I know what you need to survive.'' Matt explained.

''You going to kill me?'' Dan asked, he was struggling to talk to Matt with the silver amulet.

''Nope, I've killed enough in my life.'' Matt said. He picked up the Hellblazer and used to to cover up the amulet.

''Then why are you telling me this?'' Dan asked.

''Because Carrie's blood is tainted with hellfire, if you attempt to take her soul I will send you back to hell, I'll drag you there myself.'' Matt explained, he put the amulet in his pocket and walked out the door.

''How did you know, about her blood and me?'' Dan asked.

''I'm good with all this shit mate.'' Matt said. He reached into his pocket and threw out some twelve sided dice, a rabbit foot and some burnt herbs before leaving.

Carrie was walking down the street, she had just been to the shops to get some things for dinner tonight. Before she walked into her house, Tina Blake walked up to her with a few of her friends.

''Hey its Crazzy Carrie. How is it working with those weirdos?'' Tina asked.

''Me and my bf went into that shop right, and we were like….WTF is this place. They sell all old stuff like this wooden clock that went the wrong way, I mean...Why?'' One of her friends, Zoe said. Carrie at least thought it was Zoe.

''That's a Serbian possession clock, tells you the time a demon enters your body and how long you have left..'' Carrie explained, the girls just started to laugh.

''You are such a weirdo.'' Tina said laughing. She was smoking a cigarette and took a long drag of it, everything started to slow down for Carrie. Her heart started to pump quicker and her body heated up, she felt weird but then she looked at the cigarette. As Tina slowly took into the smoke the burning tobacco started to heat up….It then burst into the flames.

Time then resumed a normal pace and Tina fell to the ground, shocked and embarrassed she looked at the burning cigarette and felt her burnt lip.

''Come on, let's get out of here.'' Zoe yelled as she and the other friends ran for their lives, Tina just stared up at Carrie.

''Did you do that?'' Tina asked.

''Just go, please, I'm so sorry.'' Carrie said, she had dropped the shopping into the ground and had no idea what she did.

''They're right, you are from hell.'' Tina said before getting up, she ran away in shock. Carrie just picked up the shopping and walked inside.

She placed the bags in the kitchen and ran straight to the bathroom. Margaret was doing the ironing and sensed Carrie was panicking, she was worried about what Ralph had said.

''Carrie, are you alright?'' Margaret asked as she ran to the stairs.

''Yes momma, just need the toilet really bad.'' Carrie yelled from the bathroom.

Carrie locked the bathroom and turned on the shower. The steam covered the room and clouded up the mirror. Carrie cleared up the mirror and looked at her reflection. It was weird, her eyes looked like they were burning, they felt like they were burning. The shower water then turned to fire, it consumed the room and Carrie along with it. She was screaming out in terror as the flames engulfed her.

Carrie woke up on what seemed to be a concrete floor. It was cold and broken, she got up and then felt dizzy. As she inspected her surrounding she saw hell, she was looking directly at the pit of eternal damnation. The screams, those screams were traumatising, all those poor souls burning for their sins. She turned around to find out she was in a church, it was made of out bones….She could hear them whispering.

''Impressive isn't it. The temple of the damned, where anyone of these sinners can go to beg god for an entrance into heaven.'' Lucifer explained as he walked up to Carrie.

''And if he saids no?'' Carrie asked.

''The foundations come from something.'' Lucifer said as they admired the giant structure that was the temple.

''Why am I here?'' Carrie asked.

''Who sold your soul?'' Lucifer asked.

''What?'' Carrie asked.

''Who sold it to me, I have been trying to work it out. Not your father that was my doing. Not your boyfriend, he wants to claim it only. Not your mother, she won't even speak to someone who prays to me….Who sold your soul to me Carrie?'' Lucifer asked.

''What do you mean, Dan?'' Carrie asked.

''He is one of my reapers. He made a deal, your soul for his life. I may have told your father that he sold it to keep him off my tracks.'' Lucifer explained.

''Dad's alive?'' Carrie asked.

''Enough, he is enough.'' Lucifer said.

''Why are you telling me this?'' Carrie asked.

''Your soul is tainted with hellfire, somebody has put it in there and I want to know who. Same person who allowed Dan to escape, he needs to be stopped.'' Lucifer explained.

''I'm confused.'' Carrie said.

''Everyone is but if we cannot, hell will freeze.'' Lucifer explained. Hell then froze over for a second, this was Lucifer demonstrating his powers.

Carrie then woke up on the bathroom floor, Margaret was stood there having knocked the door down. Carrie didn't know she had the strength for that but she did.

''Are you ok?'' Margaret asked as she took Carrie into her arms.

''Dad is alive?'' Carrie asked, Margarets jaw dropped.

''How do you know this?'' Margaret asked.

''Intuition.'' Carrie replied.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. If you have any questions please ask and I'll try to answer it. I know it's confusing but it should sort itself out soon. So do you like this story? Please let me know and until next time, have** **fun.**


	7. Hooded figure

**Hello and welcome. This is just a little experiment of mine but I thought I might as well share it. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help as always I hope you enjoy.**

Devil and me chapter 7: Hooded figure

Carrie was walking down the street, her mind was dancing about her father being alive or at least the possibility of it, she passed the local motel and saw Dan walk into one. Somebody was with him but she was not sure, whoever it was it looked like a girl. Carrie felt a weird feeling, was it jealousy or anger? She thought she and Dan had something special but apparently not. She started to walk towards the motel with the intent of asking him but she didn't want to...it was a really bad idea.

Dan was inside the motel room with some girl he had met at a bar….She was just some girl who thought it was a good idea to do shots in the afternoon, how important is she? She was wearing some old dress that she had probably worn five times that week and it was friday.

''You stay here often?'' The girl asked as she looked around the apartment, Dan had put nothing inside it of his own….Exactly as he found it.

''From time to time.'' Dan said. He opened the mini fridge and took out a beer, it tasted like piss and rusty steel. The girl walked into the bathroom and Dan just took a deep breathe. There was a loud knock at the door. Dan walked over to open it with a do not disturb sign in his hand.

''Hey, I heard you was here and thought we could hang out.'' Carrie said.

''Yeah, uh please give me…..Ten minutes and I'll be out.'' Dan said as he tried to hide the room. He kept his door as closed as he could and tried to lean over Carrie so she could only see him.

''Sure, what are you doing?'' Carrie asked as she tried to look around.

''Just...Uh, um cleaning up…..Stuff.'' Dan said.

''Just tell the maid we don't want ice.'' The girl said as she walked out of the bathroom, she was wearing a towel and drying her hair.

''I need to go.'' Dan said. He closed the door and walked towards the chirpy girl.

''Hey, what is up?'' The girl asked. Dan just stared at her, his eyes went dark and she was afraid.

''Forgive me.'' Dan said, the girl was now terrified.

''What are you doing?'' The girl asked, she crawled up the bed and was about to scream...She was terrified but Dan could not control himself, it was horrible.

It wasn't long before he had killed her, drained her of her life. It was like downing a glass of water, so refreshing how it cools you down. How it gives you some life and makes you think you have a new lease on life…..It was a feeling you cannot recreate with other liquids. So simple, so natural but at the same time…..You know it will leave you later.

Carrie walked through the parking lot and Dan ran up to her, he was out of breathe but had a burst of energy.

''Hey, you alright? What should we do? I feel like waffles, let's get waffles...Evil beware we have waffles.'' Dan said as she dragged her away, she was happy but looked behind her...Looking for the girl in the room and she was nowhere to be seen.

Ralph was round Margarets house, they were enjoying a coffee before one of them could break the awkward silence. Margaret got tired of waiting though, she decided to break it herself. They both knew that Carrie knew about Ralph but nobody wanted to address it.

''So any news on our daughter?'' Margaret asked.

''I don't think the daniel boy did it….I doubt he is powerful enough.'' Ralph explained.

''How so?'' Margaret asked.

''He is just a reaper. They take a soul but cannot harvest them, something else did this.'' Ralph explained.

''A demon?'' Margaret asked.

''Not their style. They would claim her for themselves rather than sell her to the highest bidder.'' Ralph explained.

''So what is capable of it?'' Margaret asked.

''The Grim Reaper.'' Ralph said as he put his cup down.

''The Grim Reaper?'' Margaret asked.

''More powerful than the devil himself, I see no reason why it cannot.'' Ralph explained.

''I've done my fair share of research...I disagree.'' Margaret said. She got out a book and opened it to the Grim Reaper section.

''Why?'' Ralph asked.

''Why would he do that? Makes no sense.'' Margaret explained as she pointed to several parts of the book that stated he was not that kind of entity.

''It's established in hell he likes to play games with souls in the balance. Rumour has it he likes to escalate those games.'' Ralph explained.

''Rumour?'' Margaret asked.

''There are rumours in hell.'' Ralph said.

''Have you ever seen it?'' Margaret asked.

''No, the reaper that got me was a young woman from Sweden. She could not understand a word I was saying but when you die you struggle to talk so not a problem really.'' Ralph said with a slight smirk.

''How does it feel to die?'' Margaret asked.

''Relaxing actually…..Like falling asleep but you know it. Your whole body starts to feel weird, like pins and needles, your head just melts…..You see everything right in front of you because you cannot think of anything else. Lasts about a second but you remember everything, and I mean everything.'' Ralph explained.

''Carrie does not deserve that, I don't want her to have it.'' Margaret said.

''And I promise you I will make sure she will not.'' Ralph said.

Ralph was walking down the corridor, he had just left Margaret's and was walking towards the library in which he was going to do some research. He walked past an alleyway but was pulled inside, he managed to get up but then day turned to night just for the alleyway.

''Hello?'' Ralph asked, this was not right….It was not natural.

''You have no idea how powerful I am.'' A mysterious, deep voice spoke. Ralph looked around and could not find the origin but then there was a sudden gust of wind.

Ralph looked down the alleyway where the light and darkness met, in between that line was a cloud...It was a colour Ralph had never seen before, that nobody had ever seen before. He wanted to say black but it was similar but different.

''You see into the colour of death and life and heaven and hell…..Look into it and tell me what you see.'' The voice said again, it was like it was whispering right behind him.

''I see you.'' Ralph said.

''Do you?'' It asked.

Ralph looked into it and could see inside Margaret's house. She was doing the washing up and two streams of black clouds were flying through the house, everything it came into pathway with froze. They flew around Margaret and took her into the living room where they proceeded to destroy everything accept Carries possessions. They then collided right in front of Margaret and there it stood….A figure in a black hood. Several hands took hold of Ralph and forced him to watch.

''The power of christ compels you.'' Margaret yelled out of desperation.

''He is not part of my domain.'' The fire said to Margaret.

''Let me go.'' Ralph yelled.

''Back to hell….Once I have your daughter.'' The whisper said to him, Ralph then fell to the ground.

Carrie was eating waffles with Dan. He had at least a dozen and was on his second batch, covered in syrup and cream. Carrie was on her second and had a little syrup and cream on it but they were enjoying it.

''I think I may need bacon, do you want bacon?'' Dan said.

''You're never this hungry.'' Carrie said.

''I haven't had a chance to eat in ages.'' Dan said, he then started to get the chills.

''You alright?'' Carrie asked.

''There is something here, oh no.'' Dan said.

''What?'' Carrie asked.

''You know that guy Matt? Dan asked.

''Yeah.'' Carrie said.

''Go to him.'' Dan said.

Margaret was on the floor panicking, she was scared and had no idea what to do. She looked up to see a flyer for the halloween dance above the fireplace. She knew she had to explain to Carrie about her father and introduce them but….Was it all connected?

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. If you have any questions please ask and I'll try to answer it. I know it's confusing but it should sort itself out soon. So do you like this story? Please let me know and until next time, have fu**n.


	8. The Grim Reaper

**Hello and welcome. This is just a little experiment of mine but I thought I might as well share it. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help as always I hope you enjoy.**

Devil and me chapter 8: The Grim Reaper

Margaret was cleaning up her house, she had nearly finished but she was shaking which didn't help. She picked up a smashed photo of her daughter and just stared at it. She did love her but maybe a little too much, as she looked at the photo of Carrie on her first day of school she felt terrified for her. There was a sudden knock at the door which caused Margaret to drop the picture again. She picked up the photo and walked over to the door, upon opening it, it was Ralph...Covered in bruises and blood.

''What happened to you?'' Margaret asked as he pushed his way inside, he looked around to see the mess. Things were still broken and all over the floor.

''So you did get attacked….Fuck.'' Ralph said.

''What did I get attacked by?'' Margaret asked, she put the photo by the phone and walked up to him.

''The Grim Reaper.'' Ralph said.

''The what?'' Margaret asked.

''Grim Reaper, Death, the Fourth Horseman, the Ferryman, Father Time….You know.'' Ralph explained.

''Why him? Why would he do something like this?'' Margaret asked in a panic, she looked in the prayer closet to see that all the religious artifacts had been altered to make them look like death. The Jesus on the cross was given a hood and a scar on his chest, the bible was replaced with the list of the dead, the holy wall paper had been burnt with the flame of death.

''I don't know whether this was him or his Reapers but if he is here….We could all be in trouble.'' Ralph explained. He looked for Margaret's boom but saw the flyer above the fireplace.

''So what do we do?'' Margaret asked.

''He wants Carries soul, a new Reaper with her powers….Imagine it.'' Ralph said. He found the book and opened it up.

''I thought the devil gave her the powers.'' Margaret explained.

''Devil thought she made a deal and then started to mess with her. You see people make deals with him all the time so a few just go over his head.'' Ralph explained.

''The Grim Reaper answered it.'' Margaret deduce, Ralph looked at her with approval.

''What on Earth is he planning though?'' Ralph asked as he flicked through the book.

''Or at least what is he planning to bring?'' Margaret corrected.

Carrie walked into Matts shop where she found him packing his bag. He was putting some vials, objects and books. He seemed like he was panicking but he also came off like that anyway. Imogen walked in holding a large, black scroll.

''Carrie, what is up?'' Imogen asked as she handed the scroll to Matt.

''Dan told me to come here, he is acting weird.'' Carrie explained.

''Is he now, how so?'' Matt asked, he seemed a little more interested than he did in most things when she said that.

''He felt a feeling and ran off.'' Carrie explained.

''I'm sure he had his reason.'' Imogen said.

''He took this girl up to his motel room and left her there…...Maybe it is something to do with her.'' Carrie explained.

''I've got to go and sort something out.'' Matt said as he picked up the bag and walked out as he put his sport sunglasses on.

''Like what?'' Imogen asked.

''Just something, back in a mo.'' Matt explained as he got into the car and drove off.

''What is happening?'' Carrie asked as she looked at the stuff Imogen was placing on the counter.

''There has been a disturbance. Something is coming our way and hell is going to break loose.'' Imogen explained.

''Is it from hell?'' Carrie asked.

''I have no idea.'' Imogen explained.

Matt walked up to the motel in which Dan was staying. It was later in the afternoon and he was starting to feel hungry. The need for food was distracting him but he was determined. He passed a vending machine but stopped and walked back to it. He fished in his pockets for some change and bought a chocolate bar.

''Never beat a twix.'' Matt said as he ate the bar of chocolate.

He walked up to the door and knocked on it. Dan opened the door and hesitated opening it but he pushed it open, Dan went flying to the ground. His eyes changed colour and his fists became darker until a black smoke like substance poured out from it.

''So you are a Reaper….But how powerful?'' Matt asked. Dan went to punch him but Matt held up a small vial with black smoke inside.

''You know the rules, cannot hurt one of your own.'' Matt said as Dans fist would not go further.

''What do you want?'' Dan asked put his fist down.

''So you had a girl here?'' Matt asked.

''I needed to feed.'' Dan explained as he sat on the bed.

''Did you now?'' Matt asked, he covered the doorway blocking out the light that Dan had no need for, Matt looked down on him with eyes colder than a killers.

''I'm not going to feed off Carrie now am I?'' Dan argued with a gruff tone but Matt was not impressed.

''I need you to tell me now...WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?''

''Shut your mouth you redneck.'' A man yelled from another room. He sounded like Larry the Cable Guy whilst chewing tobacco.

''Yeah you homo.'' A woman yelled, she was coughing like she smoked eighty a day. They were in the next room and nobody wanted to know what they were doing.

''The Grim Reaper has claimed her soul. He has manipulated events and people including the devil…...Nobody knows what is really going on.'' Dan yelled. The lights then went off and a cold breeze entered the room.

''What is that?'' Matt asked. He looked at his vial and the moving smoke has ceased moving.

''Here he comes.'' Dan said.

A burst of dark energy burst int he middle of the threw Matt to the ground and Dan up to the wall. The door slammed shut and there was the sound of trumpets playing, they were bursting everyone eardrums.

''What did I tell you?'' The guy in the other room yelled. The wall collapsed but the two people could not be seen but they were heard. You could hear them choke, cry out for air but it was denied to them...Death was not merciful today.

The smoke burst out again and then came back in. As it imploded a figure was revealed, a large humanoid figure waked out of the shadows. A large black skeleton in a black, hooded cloak appeared. He looked his a skeleton but you could not tell under the cloak, a large scythe came out of it, his hand wrapped around it.

''A sorcerer and one of my own.'' The Grim Reaper said.

''And them two?'' Matt asked.

''They would have died with 3 years, 4 months, 3 days, exactly 56 minutes…..And 2 seconds in a car crash. She would be masturbating him and they would hit a speed limit sign.'' The Grim Reaper said with his deep, deathly voice.

''What do you want?'' Dan asked.

''You are to leave this alone….You will never know what I have planned.'' The Grim Reaper said.

Carrie was sat with Imogen reading a flyer for the halloween dance.

''So….Would you ask Dan?'' Imogen asked.

''I have no idea.'' Carrie asked.

''Or Tommy?'' Imogen asked.

''He has a girlfriend.'' Carre said.

''He's eighteen, I doubt he would care.'' Imogen argued.

''Can I have some advice, girl to girl?'' Carrie asked.

''Sure.'' Imogen said.

''I need help.'' Carrie said.

''With what?'' Imogen asked.

''This.'' Carrie said as she made the flyer hover into the air, Imogen just looked at her.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. If you have any questions please ask and I'll try to answer it. I know it's confusing but it should sort itself out soon. So do you like this story? Please let me know and until next time, have fun.**


	9. Soul realm

**Hello and welcome. This is just a little experiment of mine but I thought I might as well share it. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help as always I hope you enjoy.**

Devil and me chapter 9: Soul realm

Carrie and Imogen were sat in the shop. Imogen was stunned by what she could see, it was weird since Carrie was her friend and she was used to dealing with people she was not so friendly with. They looked at the flyer in the air, she grabbed hold of it and Carrie sunk her head.

''How long has this been going on for?'' Imogen asked.

''A couple of months I think.'' Carrie explained, she was not to sure but it was when the devil first came to her or at least a few days before.

''Does anyone know?'' Imogen asked.

''...The Devil.'' Carrie said, he face went bright red.

''The Devil, the dude with horns and a pitch fork?'' Imogen asked, she was a little shocked.

''He looks more like Charles Dance.'' Carrie pointed out.

''Somehow I always knew Tywin was the devil.'' Imogen said as she looked at her TV.

''I'm being serious.'' Carrie said.

''And I'm being like Matt…..Ok, what should we do?'' Imogen said with the face of dread.

''I have no idea. My dead dad is alive and I keep doing things that I cannot control.'' Carrie explained.

''So what do you want to do?'' Imogen asked.

''I have no idea what to do…..Apparently somebody sold my soul or at least claimed it.'' Carrie explained.

''What's powerful enough to do that?'' Imogen asked.

Matt and Dan were walking out of the motel. They were both covered in blood and some black dust like substance. The sun was shining bright on them which made the substance turn into a smoke like form, it started to burn a little but no more than an average sunburn. They got into Matts car and started to drive off.

''So how did you die?'' Matt asked as they drove down the street, speeding faster than they should.

''What?'' Dan asked.

''Die, how?'' Matt said.

''I never died.'' Dan explained.

''Your soul was claimed by the fourth horseman….You died but how?'' Matt said, he took a cigarette out of the glove box and lit it up.

''I used to gamble.'' Dan explained.

''When?'' Matt asked, he rolled down the window and blew out.

''During the second world war.'' Dan said.

''Carrie's a little young for you isn't she?'' Matt asked looking a little creeped out.

''Me and my squad walked into a french village, there was a gypsy woman there and since I liked to gamble I started to play. I lost all my money but she offered to put my soul on to the table. I thought all that bullshit was just well, bullshit but apparently not.'' Dan started to explained.

''You lost it in a game of poker?'' Matt asked.

''Liars dice but when I lost it I left in anger. I took my money back and hit her with my gun. An hour later German soldiers arrived and nearly all the civilians were killed in the crossfire and then my fellow soldiers started to burn.'' Dan explained.

''You died?'' Matt asked.

''I was hit and exploded into black energy, I destroyed the entire village and everyone in it. Then the Grim Reaper stood in front of me and explained to me that I had to serve him, he claimed my lost soul...I had to collect the soul of the falling troops.'' He could still feel it coming from his body, the smoke didn't help but he remembered that feeling….The burning feeling of killing all those people, the ghosts he sees or at least created.

''I'm sorry to hear that.'' Matt said.

''Are you?'' Dan asked sounding a little annoyed.

''...No.'' Matt said.

They pulled up in front of the shop and got out the car. Matt threw the fag onto the ground and rubbed it out, he then took some mouth spray, he sprayed half of it into his mouth and the proceeded to empty a pack of polos into his mouth.

''Your girlfriend doesn't like you smoking?'' Dan asked.

''Does yours like you killing?'' Matt asked, he then spitted out all the polos into a bush….Already full of polos.

The two walked in and threw their coats onto the coat rack. The two girls just looked at them, wondering why black smoke was coming off them and the fact that they looked like they had got out of a fight.

''I'm afraid to ask.'' Imogen said.

''We got attacked by the Grim Reaper.'' Matt said. Imogen then nudged Carrie, she then took a deep breath.

''The Grim Reaper has claimed my soul.'' Carrie said. The two men just looked at her, a little annoyed but they already kind of knew.

''Fuck.'' Matt said.

''Who gave her to him?'' Dan asked.

''We don't know yet?'' Imogen asked.

''The Devil? Dad? Mum?'' Carrie asked, she was starting to panic.

''Come here Carrie.'' Matt said as he picked up a golden bracelet.

''Why?'' Carrie asked.

''We're going to find out who really sold your soul.'' Matt said as he clipped it onto her, he opened a draw and took of a white stone.

''How?'' Carrie asked.

''By entering the soul realm.'' Matt said as he put it in. Her eyes turned white like the rock and she went stone cold.

''What now?'' Dan asked.

''We put this into her eye and ear.'' Imogen said. She put a monocle onto her eye, on the chain was a clip which went onto her ear.

''We see and hear what she does, she can also do the same for us when I turn it on.'' Matt said.

Carrie found herself in a very dark place, there were lights in the background which were getting bigger and bigger. They were all different colours, there were a few she did not know which was unusual. Then suddenly, in a split second the colours were flying past her. The sound of a train stopping could be heard but then there were voices in the background.

''What is happening?'' Carrie asked.

''You're in the soul realm.'' Matt said as he was next to her in reality, talking into the ear piece.

''What am I doing?'' Carrie asked.

''You're going to find where your soul belongs….Jump Carrie, JUMP.'' Matt said. Carrie then jumped and felt like she was being dragged by a hook. She was being dragged through the colours, feeling sick and dizzy but then she stopped. The colours started to materialise around her.

''Let's use her soul.'' Carrie heard. She was in Chris Hargensen room, she was sat there with her friends and playing with a ouija board.

''Yeah.'' One of her friends replied.

''You utter bitches.'' Carrie said as she looked at them play with her soul, in the mirror was the Grim Reaper. She walked up to it and stared at it, his eyes looked at her...Or at least she assumed they were the eyes.

''Behind you.'' The Grim Reaper said. He was stood behind her, eight foot tall and wearing a large cloak.

''This cannot count….I didn't make the bargain.'' Carrie said.

''Your soul has swapped owners. I made sure the devil thought it was his so he send Ralph up and everyone started to panic.'' The Grim Reaper said with his cold, rusty voice.

''This makes no sense.'' Carrie yelled.

''Soon my young dear….Very soon'' The Grim Reaper said.

Carrie woke up and took off the eyepiece, she then unclipped the ear piece. She was starting to panic and covered in sweat.

''What's wrong?'' Imogen asked.

''He's coming for me…..He is coming for me and that bitch Hargensen gave my soul to him.'' Carrie yelled out in anger, she wanted to kill Chris.

''What do we do?'' Dan asked.

''Dan keep an eye on her, take her to this halloween dance.'' Matt said.

''On it.'' Dan replied.

''I'm going to the halloween prom?'' Carrie asked.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. If you have any questions please ask and I'll try to answer it. I know it's confusing but it should sort itself out soon. So do you like this story? Please let me know and until next time, have fun.**


	10. Enchanted objects

**Hello and welcome. This is just a little experiment of mine but I thought I might as well share it. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help as always I hope you enjoy.**

Devil and me chapter 10: Enchanted objects

Carrie was sat in her room. It was the night of the dance and to be honest, she was actually rather nervous about the whole thing but she was also optimistic. She liked Dan despite the whole soul vampire thing, he was a nice guy once you got past that. Imogen had taken her out earlier to buy a costume but they couldn't find one they liked. She got some material and the two spent an evening making their own despite Matt wanting to cast a charm on the sewing machine so it will fix itself. She stared at the pink dress and her heart was starting to sink, she then looked at her shaking hands.

''What am I?'' Carrie asked as she looked at her mirror, the reflection had started to distort and even change. By the time it had finished changing it was just light in the mirror, multiple colours that were blurred.

''My child.'' Margaret said. She was standing behind Carrie, her hands were covered in blood from whatever she was doing.

''What happened to your hands?'' Carrie asked as she took hold of the hands, there were a few cuts but they certainly had been bleeding.

''It was an accident, you don't need to worry about it.'' Margaret explained as she took back her hands.

''You're bleeding.'' Carrie said as she looked at the blood, she sounded really worried because she believed Margaret might have started self harming again.

''It doesn't matter child, so you're going to the halloween dance.'' Margaret said as she looked at the costume.

''Dan is taking me.'' Carrie said, she lit up as she said it but tried to hide it from Margaret.

''What are you going as?'' Margaret asked. She looked at the costume but had no idea what it was.

''Jean Grey from one of Matt's comics, he said I remind him of her.''Carrie explained. They looked at the green and yellow outfit, Carrie was not sure about dying her hair red but she had a can of spray anyway just incase.

''Who is she?'' Margaret asked.

''She reads minds and stops evil…..I don't really know much about her except the fact that her husband has lasers coming out of his eyes.'' Carrie explained.

''Is that so.'' Margaret said.

''I think she went mad in the end though.'' Carrie added on.

''Tends to happen.'' Margaret said. It was the thing she would say under her breath but she just came out with it, no facial expression just those cold words.

''What do you mean?'' Carrie asked.

''The better someone tries to be, the worse their insanity becomes.'' Margaret explained.

''Why is it the good people?'' Carrie asked.

''Because being good in this world will drive you insane.'' Margaret said. She sounded a little depressed at that fact but she knew it was true.

Matt was sat in the shop with Dan, they were going through some magical items that would protect themselves against the Grim Reaper. Matt had several items but he was not sure whether they would work or not.

''What's this?'' Dan asked as he picked up a stone with some glass inside.

''It's an Aztec looking glass, you can use it to see the embodiment of death just incase he has possessed anyone.'' Matt explained as he put it into a brown bag.

''Anything else?'' Dan asked.

''Since Death is not really apart of god he is not harmed by crosses but he is harmed by heavens light since it's all about rebirth. You just point and let the light out, it should push him back.'' Matt said as he showed him a brown box, it had a little switch on the side which released the light.

''Noted. Anything that could destroy him?'' Dan asked.

''Can't destroy death mate, you have no idea how many kings have tried but one did come very close.'' Matt explained, Dan looked disappointed.

''Oh right?'' Dan asked.

''King Erik Juppenheim, he was a viking who didn't want to die so he created this. The sword of souls…..Don't cut yourself because you might lose yourself to it, he used it against death and weakened him.'' Matt took out a bronze, rusty sword that looked like it was about to snap in half. It was half the size of a normal sword.

''Did he die?'' Dan asked.

''...Yeah but this is your last resort.'' Matt said. He took out a chess piece, it was a white queen.

''Chess piece?'' Dan asked as he took the piece, he dropped it and looked at the burn on his hand.

''This piece took down Deaths king, it's enchanted now so it should protect you because he will think about the defeat.'' Matt explained.

''So why did it burn me?'' Dan asked as he watched the burn marks heal.

''It defied death, it broke everything you stand for.'' Matt explained.

''Right.'' Dan said. He took the bag of items and shook Matts hand before leaving.

''Oh do you want my car?'' Matt asked as he took some keys out of Imogens bag. She had gone to the backroom to sort out the stock.

''Won't Imogen want her car?'' Dan asked.

''Her car, my car they're the same thing.'' Matt said as he chucked him the keys.

''Thanks.'' Dan said as he put the keys in his pocket.

''I'll be working on the outside, I'm going to try and cast a protective shield.'' Matt explained.

''Not manning the shop then?'' Dan asked laughing.

''We don't get many customers and who would steal this stuff, it looks like junk.'' Matt said as he picked up a dream catcher.

Carrie was sat in the living room wearing her Jean grey outfit. She tied around a yellow piece of clothing around her waist and had dyed her hair red. She thought she looked alright but she never really paid any attention to the comics. Dan knocked on the door and was wearing black armour and cyclops' visor.

''Uh hey.'' Dan said as he saw Carrie dressed as Jean Grey.

''Hey….Ready?'' Carrie asked. Margaret was in the kitchen staring at a knife, she grabbed hold of the knife and cut her hand very quickly.

''Yeah, but I got you this. I know it's not a prom or anything but Jean turned into a Phoenix so….I got you this Phoenix badge.'' Dan said as he handed her the golden Phoenix.

''It's beautiful.'' Carrie said as she put it on her.

''It's enchanted and will start to glow a fiery red.'' Dan explained, she just looked at it and noticed a slight red glow.

''Whenever there's danger?'' Carrie asked as she looked at it.

''Evil.'' Dan corrected. She knew he was referring to himself but she didn't care.

''Oh, so shall we go?'' Carrie asked.

''Yeah.'' Dan said as they walked towards the car.

Matt was walking around the high school as the students made their way into the school dressed as various marvel characters and some form of sexy person. Imogen ran up to him holding a bag, she was dressed as Harley Quinn and Matt was dressed as John Constantine.

''I think I can get in with the mind scrambler.'' Imogen said as she took out a stone with a blue crystal inside it.

''I'm going to try and create an enchantment around the school to keep him out.'' Matt said. The two parted ways and started to complete their tasks.

Imogen walked up to the bouncer and waved the blue crystal at him, he then let her enter and she walked into the party. Matt took out some chalk and started to draw symbols onto the ground. He placed a candle on it and someone knocked it over, Matt just smacked them and ended up getting into a fight with his mates.

Chris was sat in her car watching everyone going to the party. She was not allowed to go because of how she treated Carrie but she didn't care, she was going to try and sneak in with her boyfriend Billy. They were dressed as Captain America and Black Widow.

''You will do.'' The Grim Reaper said. The two teenagers started to bleed and scream but their blood turned black along with their eyes.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. If you have any questions please ask and I'll try to answer it. I know it's confusing but it should sort itself out soon. So do you like this story? Please let me know and until next time, have fun.**


	11. Halloween party

**Hello and welcome. This is just a little experiment of mine but I thought I might as well share it. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help as always I hope you enjoy.**

Devil and me chapter 11: Halloween party

Carrie and Dan were driving towards the school, the roads were busy and children were walking through the street. They were coming up to the school and looking for a parking space, they managed to park in one of the most awkward places ever and within a second, three other cars parked up to it, trapping the car.

''Busy night, you ready?'' Dan said as he unclipped his seat belt. He was about to reach for the door but Carrie put her hand on his arm.

''Actually can we wait?'' Carrie asked.

''Sure, look this is the safest place for us tonight.'' Dan explained.

''I'm just a little scared.'' Carrie admitted, she tilted her head down but Dan pushed it back it.

''You should be.'' Dan explained as he made eye contact with her.

''What do you mean?'' Carrie asked, she was quiet but he understood.

''Fear is the number one way to know that you're still alive.'' Dan said.

''How did you die?'' Carrie asked.

''...I killed myself, I started to hallucinate and I thought I was going crazy.'' Dan explained, Carrie grabbed hold of his shaking hand. He had been shaking the entire journey, on the edge of his seat.

''How did it happen?'' Carrie asked.

''Crashed my car, this guy used to torture me and one day I just had enough…..I was driving seventy miles per hour and went straight into him.'' Dan explained. He squeezed Carries hand until it started to hurt.

''Ouch.'' Carrie said, he then took away his hand.

''Sorry, I get a little...Its in the past.'' Dan explained.

''And then he claimed your soul?'' Carrie asked.

''Pretty much.'' Dan said.

''I'm sorry to hear that.'' Carrie said, he just nodded.

''It's fine, in the past.'' Dan said.

''Shall we go?'' Carrie asked.

''Yeah.'' Dan replied.

The two left the car and were walking into the school, they were surrounded by students who were all dressed up. It was hard to tell who everyone is but that wasn't a problem because nobody could tell it was them. As they were approaching the school they could see Matt fighting a group of football players, he was putting a fight up but because there was five of them he was getting injured. Carrie used her powers to push them back into a car, Matt just waved in the air to show his gratitude.

Billy and Chris were still in their car, they were covered in blood and their eyes had gone black. They got out of the car and limped over to the school.

''Marvel zombies, I like it.'' A student yelled at them.

The two walked up to the bleachers, there were two students there who were giving each other a snog. Chris and Billy walked up to the and grabbed them by the throats. They killed the Peter Pan and Tinkerbell by choking the life out of them, they then violent punched them until blood was pouring out of the cracked skull. Chris walked away and returned with a bucket, they picked up the bodies and poured the blood in.

Carrie and Dan were inside, they were looking for the punch bowl which turned out to be regular cherryade. They took a cup and started to drink it, Dan spat it out and took the cup from Carrie.

''If you're going to spike a drink at least use decent vodka.'' Dan said.

''Tastes like piss.'' Carrie said as she spat it back into the cup.

''Look at you swearing away.'' Dan said laughing.

''Somebody spikes the punch bowl.'' Imogen said as she walked over to them.

''With….'' Carrie said, she was about to swear

''She swears now.'' Dan said, Carrie went red.

''Relax, you're safe in here.'' Imogen explained.

Matt was outside. He checked his crystal to find that it had gone black, the grim reaper had found a way into the school.

''Shit.'' Matt said. He started to run to the school but Billy appeared, holding a shovel.

''Do you know how many souls you are worth?'' Billy asked, his voice was deeper...The Reaper had sent someone into him.

''Let me guess...Fifty?'' Matt asked.

''Many more.'' Billy said as he ran towards Matt. He opened his bag and took out the heavens light caster and unleashed it. Billy stopped in his path and fell down to the ground in pain. Matt kept it at him, he took out the knife of Juppenheim and stabbed Billy. He screamed as the black energy poured out of him, it disappeared into the air.

Chris was walking through the corridor with the blood. One of the students, Tina walked up to her with the intention of getting her to leave.

''Chris what are you doing?...Is that blood?'' Tina asked, she was shocked. Chris threw her hand onto Tina and squeezed her head. Tina's eyes started to go dark and she dropped onto the ground.

''Carrie White is going onto that stage.'' Chris whispered into Tina.

Chris continued to walk up to the stage and got the blood into position. Tina woke up, she felt as if she had just collapsed and walked back to her post. Rita Desjardin was going to announce the awards, Tina found a strange mark on her hand, it started to shake. She walked up to Rita who was going through the envelopes.

''I think we forgot one for Carrie White.'' Tina said.

''Is this a prank? IS Chris here?'' Rita asked. The mark on Tina jumped over to Rita, her eyes went a little darker.

''What just happened?'' Tina asked, she felt like she had just woke up.

''Carrie White is getting an award, newcomer or something.'' Rita replied. She took the microphone and walked out onto stage.

Margaret was at home doing the washing up, Ralph was in the living room doing some dusting. He had volunteered to help out with the cleaning, he claimed it was for making up for lost time. She started to feel a little ill whilst Ralph felt dizzy.

''Have you got the gas on or something?'' Ralph asked as he stumbled into the kitchen. Margaret cut her hand as she washed a knife.

''No...Can you get me a plaster?' Margaret asked. She pointed to the top of the fridge but he had the box before she could say.

''Still on top of the fridge I see.'' Ralph said as he took the plasters out of the box.

''So Carrie never took that stuff as a child.'' Margaret explained. She looked at the cut which started to go black.

''What is it?'' Ralph asked as he saw her panic.

''What is happening to me?'' Margaret asked. She collapsed into his arms.

''Oh god.'' Ralph said as he looked at her, she was now unconscious.

''Just death.'' The Grim Reaper said. The knives started to hover in the air, they surrounded them.

''You can't have her.'' Ralph yelled.

''Oh yes I can.'' The Grim Reaper replied. The knives them flew towards the two, they were both impaled by the knives, Margaret bled to death within seconds but Ralph was still very much alive.

Carrie had been called onto stage without Dan, she was given the award for most suited to her costume or something that sounded like it was made up on the spot. She was handed the certificate and they took her photo. But before she could leave, Chris poured the blood onto the stage. It landed all over Carrie, Dan saw Chris and fired a burst of dark energy at her. He fell to the ground in pain and the lights went out.

Matt was outside being beaten by the security guards, they noticed the lights in the entire town go out.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. If you have any questions please ask and I'll try to answer it. I know it's confusing but it should sort itself out soon. So do you like this story? Please let me know and until next time, have fun.**


End file.
